The Mystery Man
by FearlessBarson1116
Summary: After a mysterious man interrupts a case meeting, bringing Barba scotch and a single red rose the team is determined to solve their latest case: Who is The Mystery Man? Slash, Barba/OC. Co-wrote with Raulesmibae729.


**Time for more Barba lovin'. **

**Co-wrote with Raulesmibae729, she is absolutely fabulous and the mind behind the whole idea of the story and the master author of most of the second half of the story 3 **

**We don't own any of the characters that you recognize, though Austin is of our own creation. **

**Do enjoy the mystery…**

If A.D.A Barba had a dart board with a picture of Carisi's head on it he probably would have taken an ax to it by now. Four hours they had been here trying to make some ground on their current case; four hours of arguing, four hours of having to put up with his idiotic ideas, and what has felt like four years of coming up with nothing.

"What about needing actual evidence do you not understand? I need something that I can hand to the jury and say 'This is what Mia Johnson used to murder Liam Fredrick.'"

Knowing that Rafael was about to wrap his hands around her partners neck until he turns blue Amanda decided it was time to intervene, "Look Barba, we get it, okay; you need the murder weapon. We need more time."

"We don't have time. I go to the grand jury first thing in the morning." Looking at his watch he sighed, "It's five o'clock. You have sixteen hours until I put her on that stand. I need something I can use, yesterday."

Before anyone could reply there was a knock on the door, "Hey Raf, you ready?"

"Austin," Reaching out and taking the bottle of scotch and singe red rose offered by the mystery man at the door, the redness that crept up his neck to the top of his ears was a perfect match to his burgundy tie.

Remembering the two standing in the corner Barba narrowed his eyes as he tried to toughen back up, "What are you two still doing here?"

Pushing Carisi out the door Amanda turned to him, "We will be back in the morning with something, have a _good_ night."

"Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"That's the first thing you've said right all day," Starting the car she looked at him, "Barba has a mystery boyfriend."

"So what do we do?"

"What we're paid to do, we investigate."

"The case or Barba's mystery man?"

Not completely sure that was an actual question Rollins replied for clarification, "Both."

Fin looked like someone had told him he had won the lottery, "Damn, Barba's got a boyfriend. Munch owes me fifty bucks."

"You mean our Rafael Barba has a boyfriend that five detectives knew nothing about?" Olivia looked surprised, but not shocked.

"Pretty much, though I have to say he has good taste the guy was handsome, toned, brown hair, green eyes…mysterious."

"You got that out of looking at him for thirty seconds?

Finishing the rest of her eggroll Amanda replied with a grin, "It's one of our female superpowers."

"As much as I would love to find out who the mystery man is myself, we have to find that murder weapon in fourteen hours. Nick and Fin go back to our crime scene and find Barba something he can use; Amanda you and Carisi dig deeper into their personal life, find some way to connect Mrs. Johnson to Liam Fredrick."

"Hey babe…babe" As hard as he tried Rafael Barba couldn't ignore the constant elbow that was hitting his rib cage.

Groaning he rolled over, "What?"

"Your phone has been ringing for the last half hour. I figured it was important."

Rolling out of his lovers embrace he picked up his phone checking his missed calls, "It better be if she's called me six times."

Listening to his voice mail he couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Hey Barba, sorry to interrupt your evening, but we found your link and your murder weapon. You should have no problem with your indictment in the morning. I've emailed all the documents to you, call me if you have any questions. Have a goodnight."

Sitting his phone back on the table he rolled, "Do you need to go in?"

"It's nothing that can't wait a few hours," Leaning up to kiss Austin he pushed himself on top of him and ran his fingers through his dark mane, he knew just how he was going to spend his time. Sleep be damned.

The air was thick and smokey, it sweetly stung the gang's eyes as they sauntered into the bar. The atmosphere complimented their mood, ecstatic. They had got the indictment on the Johnson case and now they were going to play fifty questions with their A.D.A. until they solved their latest case: Who is Barba's mystery man.

They quickly found their assistant district attorney in their normal round booth in the back, "What do ya'll want to drink?" Amanda asked as she clapped Rafael on the back, "Barba's buying."

The team gave their orders and Barba threw in a teasing reminder not to forget his scotch, as Amanda and Carisi basically raced each other to the bar.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, which wasn't hard with all the chatter and music Sonny turned to Amanda, "Five bucks says Sarg. has Barba spilling all about the mystery man before we even get back to the table."

"I'll take that bet, Barba's much too stubborn to admit defeat that easily." Shaking hands they secured the bet.

As Amanda ordered the drinks Carisi turned around to observe the surroundings; leaning back against the bar beside his blond partner. His eyes grew wide and a slick smile creeped across his face as he saw the stage.

He nudged Amanda in the side, not taking his eyes off the man making the music that filled his ears, "Dammit Carisi, do you know what Barba would do to me if I spill his scotch?"

Seeing his wicked little smile she changed the subject, "What's got you grinning like the Cheshire cat?"

She followed his gaze and his outstretched arm to the green eyes behind the piano, "Oh my God, it's him. He's here." She practically yelled, slapping him with the hand that wasn't holding the drink tray.

"Ow, I know but you don't have to slap me." She was beginning to remind him of his sisters.

The two partners quickly headed back to their corner booth. Their smiles were wide and their eyes excited as they passed out the drinks.

"What's got you too so enthusiastic?" Fin asked as he reached for his drink and noticed that they were both practically jumping up and down.

Rollins grinned and directed her eyes to the source of the music, "Him." It was all she had to say about the mysterious music man, and the team knew.

They looked back and forth from Barba to the mystery man. He knew they had figured it out, though he thought it would take them longer than five minutes to put the two together. Again red began to crawl up Rafael's collar and realizing what was happening Olivia giggled a bit but was quickly stopped after making eye contact with Harvard grad.

Rafael was sitting on the edge of the booth, facing away from the piano so he didn't meet his lovers green eyes. The A.D.A. didn't realize that the jukebox had taken over the musical sounds for the bar until he felt a strong, calloused hand gripping his shoulder.

His head turned and his own beautiful green eyes met the matching set of his lovers. A shy smile sprawled across his face as he gazed at the strong jawline hovering above him. All the other faces and sounds began to fade into the distant background, while the soundtrack of two hearts played to their own harmony.

Their kiss was strong, but gentle. One that was completely out of character for what the team knew about their attorney, but they were all quickly questioning was if they really knew anything about their friend.

The kiss almost brought the shorter of the two out of his seat as the other one leaned down to meet his counterpart half way. As the simple, sweet waltz of a kiss came to an end the background became part of the foreground, faces came back into focus, the music and the chatter became louder. Rafael's innocent eyes met those of his colleagues and friends.

He stood now beside the man he loved. "This is my mystery man who's no longer really a mystery…this is Austin."

His grin widened and he spoke softer leaning into his man, "El es mi amor, por siempre." The two men beamed at each other and their fingers intertwined.

Rafael could feel the cold metal band on Austin's left finger which made him smile, genuinely. It was gorgeous.

The SVU team gave them both looks of awe and amusement as their hard ass A.D.A. melted into the touch of his true love.

Looking at her squad before her eyes landed back on the two men Benson spoke up and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Austin, I'm Olivia."

**Will it continue?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are gold! **


End file.
